Los susurros de la noche
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ran Mouri podía ser la persona mas valiente y fuerte del mundo, eso no podía refutarlo Shinichi Kudo, pero había algo a lo que la chica temía: a las tormentas. Y el que ahora mismo estuviera tronando fuera como si en el cielo hubiera una guerra de titanes, no era una cosa de las que alegrarse. O, tal vez, sí.


Y ahí se encontraba él observando.

Sus ojos azules miraban intentando absorber cada detalle del dulce rostro de la joven.

Deseaba pasar una de sus manos por su pelo para apartárselo, pues veía como un mechón caía por encima de los ojos, pero no quería que ese momento nada perturbara su sueño.

Ran Mouri podía ser la persona mas valiente y fuerte del mundo, eso no podía refutarlo Shinichi Kudo, pero habia algo a lo que la chica temía: a las tormentas. Y el que ahora mismo estuviera tronando fuera como si en el cielo hubiera una guerra de titanes, no era una cosa de las que alegrarse.

O, tal vez, sí.

 _Durante ese fin de semana, Kogoro Mouri, padre de Ran, había tenido que salir por cuestiones de trabajo teniendo que hacer noche fuera. O al menos eso decía él, porque la sonrisa de satisfacción y el brillo de su mirada que intentaba esconder mientras se lo comentaba, decía otra cosa completamente distinta. Es por eso que durante el día del sábado y la mañana del domingo Ran y Shinichi, o en este caso el pequeño Conan, estarían solo._

 _A primera hora de la mañana cuando se marchó Kogoro, el día había amanecido soleado por lo que ninguno de los dos había sospechado de la terrible tormenta que se desataría horas después._

 _—¿Qué te parece si hoy nos vamos al cine, Conan?— había preguntado Ran después de desayunar con el teléfono en mano y una sonrisa en la cara que causó que una sensación de calidez se extendiera por el cuerpo del niño, como cada vez que podía ver el rostro feliz de su mejor amiga. Conan bajó el cómic que en ese momento estaba leyendo y lo apoyó en la mesa del salón, donde estaba sentado— Sonoko nos ha invitado— añadió._

 _Conan había asentido contento momentos antes de escuchar como la tenue voz de la castaña se filtraba por los auriculares del teléfono._

 _—¿Qué? ¿El enano también viene?— se quejaba— ¡Iba a ser una salida de chicas, Ran! Había quedado con dos amigos del club de natación de la escuela. Ran, no puede llevarte al mocoso a nuestra cita._

 _Conan que, aunque le costó un poco, había oído cada palabra que había pronunciado la amiga de Ran, sintió como las alertas se disparaban en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo? ¿Chicos? ¿Ran en una cita?_

 _—¡Sonoko, te dije que no quiero salir en ninguna cita!— exclamó Ran sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban si cuartel— Además, antes me dijiste que iba a ser una quedada de amigos. No veo ningún motivo por el que Conan no pueda venir..._

 _—¡Yo quiero ir, Ran! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!— gritó, entonces, quitando el ceño fruncido de su rostro y cambiándolo por una mirada de no haber roto ningún plato mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _Observó como Ran sonreía hacia él, y a Conan le pareció preciar un pequeño matiz de alivio aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro._

 _—Pero...— intentó oponerse Sonoko. Ran la calló._

 _—Nada de pero, Conan va a venir que está muy ilusionado. Se portarás bien, sabes como es...— y guiñándole un ojo al niño se volvió de nuevo a su habitación mientras seguía hablando con su amiga._

 _Conan observó como se marchaba mientras en su interior fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Ran fuera al cine con unos chicos. No le gustaba realmente nada. Y muchos menos saber que se sentaría junto a él en la oscuridad de la sala donde se podría hacer... muchas cosas. Pero eso no pasaría. Él se encargaría de eso._

—Shinchi...— de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de Ran. Rápidamente giró el rostro hasta que sus ojos azules se toparon con la chica. Dormía. Solamente estaba hablando durmiendo...

Espera, ¿eso significaba que estaba soñando con él? Bueno, con él adulto.

Ran se encontraba tumbada mirando para él. Una de sus manos estaba bajo su mentón, apoyada en el colchón, mientras que la otra estaba a la altura de su pecho con la palma mirando hacia arriba. Una clara invitación para el chico para deslizara su mano sobre la suya y estrecharla fuertemente y no dejarla escapar nunca más.

Un trueno resonó por toda la habitación iluminando sus rasgos a su paso dándole un aura misteriosa y angelical a la joven que no pasó desapercibido para Shinichi. Aunque, con ello, el sonido retumbó en las paredes. Shinichi advirtió en ese momento como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía inconscientemente a pesar de no despertarse. Un gran deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos y susurrarle que nada le pasaría con él ahí, le invadieron. Pero tuvo que refrenarlos, pues de nada serviría. Primero porque no llegaría a abrazarla ya que sus brazos eran los de un niño y poco harían y segundo porque era pequeño. ¿Cómo podía protegerla así? Soltó un suspiro mientras que colocaba sus manos bajo su cabeza para apoyarla. Alzó su mirada para posarla en el techo blanco de la habitación de la chica. A pesar de que era mas pequeño, con menos fuerzas y menos resistente con su cuerpo... a pesar de todo eso, Shinichi daría su vida por esa chica y haría cualquier cosa por ella, por verla bien y feliz.

Y si por eso tenía que comportarse como un niño inmaduro, lo haría.

 _—¡Raaan! ¡Quiero palomitas!— exclamó Conan apuntando al puesto de las palomitas abarrotado de gente mientras que con la otra pedía su atención estirando un poco de la falda del vestido que se había puesto— ¡Ran! ¡Ran! ¡Raaan!_

 _—¡Ay, niño, cállate ya!— se desesperó Sonoko fulminando con la mirada al crío._

 _Conan ignoró eso totalmente y siguió intentando atraer la atención de la morena._

 _Desde el primer momento en el que vio como sus ojos castaños claros se habían posado en Ran, un furia se formó en su cuerpo. ¿Admiración? ¿Deseo? ¿Arrogancia? ¿Satisfacción? No estaba muy seguro, pero no le gustó nada esa primera impresión._

 _Y no se equivocó._

 _Mitsuo Yuiki era el chico mas arrogante que Conan había visto en su vida. Pelo negro como la noche, ojos marrones claros, cuerpo atlético, alto, fuerte... Podría tener motivos, pero lo que él era ya se pasaba de la normalidad. Llegaba a un gran nivel vanidad. Siempre con una pose chulesta, una sonrisa burlona y arrogante... ponía a Conan de los nervios. Souta Okino, el otro chico nadador, era por otro lado un poco mas bajito, menos musculoso, con el pelo rubio y los ojos de un negro carbón. Una sonrisa dulce parecía que estaba siempre pegada a sus labios y se notaba que era amable y tranquilo. Se podía decir que a Conan le caía mejor Souta porque parecía tener mejor personalidad. Pero al absolutamente no toleraba era a ese idiota de Mitsuo, el cual, nada mas verla, quedó prendado de Ran y no se despegaba de ella._

 _De su Ran._

 _—¡Ran, cómprame palomitas, por favor!_

 _Con eso Conan se llevó también una mirada furibunda del idiota pero también la ignoró el niño. Ni loco la dejaría con él. Además, podía ver una pequeña tensión en el cuerpo de Ran. Mucho mas motivo para alejarse de allí. Maldición, si tuviera su cuerpo verdadero..._

 _—Tranquilízate, Conan— comentó Ran dejando de mirar a Mitsuo para observarlo con una sonrisa— Ahora voy por esas palomitas que tanto quieres._

 _El niño sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y empezó a saltar feliz._

 _—Chicos, un momento. Ahora vuelvo— y tras esas palabras, Ran se marchó hacia la cola._

 _Dos pares de ojos rápidamente lo fulminaron cuando la morena se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos._

 _—¿Qué pretendes, enano?— dijo Sonoko rabiosa inclinándose hacia el niño. Ambos manos estaban en sus caderas._

 _Conan esbozó una sonrisa dulce e ingenua hacia la castaña._

 _—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo solo quiero palomitas!_

 _—Mira, no sé si un niño como tú no se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero Ran lleva unos días muy decaída y ambos sabemos el motivo— empezó a farfullar la chica. Al escuchar sus palabras el rostro del niño de ensombreció ante el recuerdo. ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! ¿Cómo no hacerlo...?— Así que como su mejor amiga que soy la he traído para levantarle el ánimo y tú, mocoso, no haces mas que incordiar. Por eso te pido, o mas bien te exijo ya que soy mayor que tú, que te quedes quietecito y no la líes mas, ¿entendido?_

 _Conan se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Aparentó estar de acuerdo con lo que decía la chica, la cual se incorporó con una gran sonrisa mientras le levantaba el dedo pulgar a Mitsuo, pero en su interior se reveló contra esas palabras. Se había dado cuenta que de una semana para acá, Ran no sonreía tanto y muchas veces la pilló observando fijamente por la ventana el cielo perdida en sus pensamientos con sus ojos brillando de tristeza. Sabía por qué estaba así, por mas que le doliera el no poder hacer nada. Solamente podía mirarla desde lejos, absorbiendo cada detalle de ella, en silencio y con el corazón martilleando fuertemente en su pecho. Varias veces intentó hacerla sonreír, que se olvidara de las cosas... y sí, funcionaba. Pero cuando llegaba la noche y ella se encerraba en su habitación, aunque fuera tenuemente podía escuchar sus sollozos. Y eran como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. Aún así, era egoísta. A pesar de todo no le decía nada porque no quería que Ran se olvidara de él. Una parte de él quería que Ran lo siguiera esperando porque él volvería._

 _Por supuesto que volvería._

 _—Conan es tu nombre, ¿no, chaval?— le dijeron de pronto. Conan giró su cabeza y se encontró con la odiosa sonrisa de Mitsuo. No respondió._

 _Mitsuo se agachó quedando a la altura del pequeño y con altanería pasó su mano por la cabeza de Conan despeinándolo un poco, al igual que cuando acaricias un perro. Enfadado, Conan se alejó de él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Mitsuo se rió divertido._

 _—Hey, calma, chaval— dijo. De nuevo, Conan no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo de forma amenazante pero al tener 7 años no surtió mucho efecto contra uno de 18 pues observó como se reía con mas intensidad en su cara._

 _Maldición, si tuviera su cuerpo..._

 _—He visto como me miras a mi y a Ran, pequeñajo— comentó Mitsuo cuando se tranquilizó, aunque todavía tenía una curvatura en su labio. Un pequeño brillo se reflejó en sus ojos— No tienes que preocuparte, no voy a comerme a tu hermana así qu..._

 _—¡No es mi hermana!— exclamó como acto reflejo cortándolo. La sorpresa se mostró un momento en el rostro del joven, pero a los segundos fue cambiada por un encogimiento de hombros. Conan apretó los labios firmemente. Porque sabía que le dolería mas a él que al idiota sino..._

 _—Lo que sea, enano. Solo te digo que no tienes que tener esa mirada de perrito guardián con ella. Es una persona mayor y no necesita que un niño pequeño como tú la proteja._

 _No importaba que tuviera 18, 30, 7 o 45, se dijo Conan para sí, yo siempre la protegeré._

 _—Así que... ¿por qué no te vas a ver esa película?— y señaló un cartel que había a su lado donde salía Yaiba el Enmascarado. Los dedos de Conan se crisparon._

 _Pero, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿De verdad se pensaba que aceptaría lo que dijera y se iría encantado a ver una película para niños? ¡Ni en sus sueños!_

 _—¡No!— exclamó y esta vez deseó que su tono le saliera lo mas infantil posible. Entrecerró sus ojos— ¡No, yo no quiero ver esa! ¡Quiero ver la que vais a ver vosotros!_

 _—Pero esa es de miedo y no te gustará— siguió insistiendo Mitsuo._

 _Conan negó enérgicamente con la cabeza._

 _—¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero ver esa peli! ¡Yo quiero! ¡No voy a ver la otra!— gritó como si le estuvieran quitando su juguete favorito. La cara de Mitsuo se crispó por el enfado y Conan estuvo seguro que si pudiera lo hubiera sacado del cine de una patada. Rió en su interior._

 _—¿Conan? ¿Conan, qué pasa?— escuchó como le preguntaba Ran. Había llegado a su altura con un paquete de palomitas y un refresco. Lo observaba con curiosidad y en el fondo con ternura. El Shinchi de su interior sonrió bobalicón al verla con ese vestido rojo— ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?— preguntó y cuando su Shinichi saltó, Conan supo que todo esto lo hacía por ella._

 _—¡Ran!— la llamó acercándose a ella. Se agarró a su pierna y se escondió detrás de ella. Ran giró su cabeza para mirarlo un poco preocupada. Conan alzó una de sus manos y señaló acusador a Mitsuo— ¡No quiere que vaya con ustedes! ¡Me está echando!_

 _Conan sabía que eso era muy rastrero, que se estaba aprovechando... Pero... situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas._

 _Ran volvió a mirar a Mitsuo que se encontraba fulminando con la mirada al crío. Al ver que lo observaban se recompuso y mostró una brillante sonrisa mientras correspondía la mirada de la morena._

 _—No le eches cuenta, Ran. Solamente le estaba diciendo al niño que la película que veríamos es de miedo. No sabía si le gustaría, pero eso le dije que mirara otras mientras, si quería._

 _La joven curvó una de sus cejas por un segundos antes de reir. Le pasó las palomitas a Conan mientras que ella el aguantaba el refresco. Conan rápidamente empezó a comerlas, aunque, en realidad, no tuviera muchas ganas._

 _—No te preocupes Mitsuo, a Conan le encantan esas películas. Es más, fue él el que la sugirió, ¿verdad, Conan?— y sonrió al niño. El niño le correspondió la sonrisa feliz mientras por dentro hacía un pequeño baile._

 _—Tienes razón, Ran._

 _Y cuando la joven se giró para mirar a Sonoko y Souta, Conan aprovechó para sacarle la lengua a Mitsuo._

Otro trueno retumbó en la habitación.

Inconscientemente, giró el rostro de nuevo y como si fuera accionado por un interruptor que en este caso eran los truenos, el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció.

Shinichi chasqueó la lengua.

Recordaba perfectamente las noches que se quedaban a dormir juntos cuando ambos eran pequeños en casa del profesor Agase. Cuando en esa noche había tormenta (que ocurrió unas cuantas veces), a la pequeña Ran le costaba muchísimo conciliar el sueño y los tres se quedaban despierto en el salón del profesor jugando a algo o viendo una película o charlando para que la chica se olvidara de ella. Finalmente la pequeña Ran quedaba rendida a las tantas de las madrugadas en el hombro del pequeño Shinchi y el profesor tenía que que llevarla a su habitación mientras que mandaba a la cama al otro.

Pero lo que el profesor no sabía era que tiempo mas tarde Shinichi se levantaría de su cama y de forma sigilosa y silenciosa iría a la habitación donde estaba la niña. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al profesor, abriría la puerta y se encontraría a una Ran acurrucada bajo las mantas en su cama. Con cada foco de luz que entrar por la ventana y con cada grito del cielo, escucharía la pequeña gemir acurrucándose si podía aún mas contra ella. Y el pequeño Shinchi lentamente cerraría la puerta para después andar hasta la cama. Eso coincidiría con el momento en el que habría un claro de la tormenta y la pequeña Ran podría sacar su cabeza de entre las mantas. El niño se fijaría entonces en las mejillas húmedas de su amiga y sentiría un pequeño retortijón en su estómago. " _¿Estás bien?_ " preguntaría con impotencia. " _Shinichi.._ **.** " susurraría Ran con un hipo y entonces, como si estuviera atraído Shinichi se acercaría a su amiga y la abrazaría fuertemente contra ella en la cama. Y así, ambos terminarían dormidos con la seguridad que le transmitía el otro.

Porque daba igual cuantos años tuvieran. Desde la primera vez que la vio sufrir de esas manera, se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que nada la volviera a hacer sentir así. Costara lo que costase.

 _El grito generalizado de la sala, mas que nada, hizo que Conan se sobresaltara en su asiento. Una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios. ¿Cómo podía esa niñita dar tanto miedo? Sí, iba vestida de blanco, el pelo negro largo lo tenía sobre su cara, su piel era blanquísima, su sonrisa era algo macabra y la mayoría de las veces aparecía de pronto en los pasillos vacíos el hotel en la penumbra... pero... ¿era para tanto? Al parecer sí, se dijo, cuando vio como la chica que estaba a su lado tenía la cara escondida en sus manos y veía la pantalla por las pequeña ranuras que había entre sus dedos._

 _Al final había conseguido entrar en esa película y para mas inri estaba al lado de Ran, aunque al otro lado se encontraba sentado Mitsuo. Sonoko y Souta se encontraban en la fila de delante y Sonoko ya había pasado a estar abraza del chico, escondido en el pecho de Souta. Conan esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ran no hiciera eso, porque si lo hacía... iría a Mitsuo no a un pequeño niño de primaria. Ojalá lo hiciera conmigo, fue un pensamiento furtivo que pasó por la mente del detective._

 _Por un momento se tensó. ¿De verdad quería que Ran...? Sí, lo quería. Y mucho._

 _Conan suspiró frustrado en el mismo momento que en la película se hacía de día, lo que significaba que esa niña maldita no aparecería hasta mas tarde. La tensión de Ran fue disminuyendo poco a poco conforme los personajes hablaban entre ellos de lo ocurrido. Bajó sus manos y una de ellas la dejó en el reposa brazos del lado del niño y Conan la observó de reojo. ¿Qué pasaría si le tomaba la mano? Si se extrañaba podía decir que no la había visto al colocar la suya..._

 _Pero no lo hizo._

 _—¿Te está gustando la película?— le susurró Mitsuo al oído a Ran inclinándose sobre ella. Las manos del niño formaron puños ante la cercanía de ambos. Maldición, ¿si se levantaba y se colocaba en medio o la llamaba sería muy descarado?_

 _Ran hizo una mueca que a Conan le pareció adorable._

 _—No está mal— musitó respondiéndole en voz baja también y para alegría del niño, ella no se inclinó— Pero, la verdad, no me gustaría encontrarme a esa niña por la calle. Incluso con mucha gente._

 _Mitsuo se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza._

 _—No te preocupes, Ran. De ser así, yo te protegería— comentó risueño y le guiñó un ojo._

 _Conan sintió su sangre hervir. ¡Idiota! ¡Ese idiota no era nadie! ¡Él la protegería! A través de Ran, Conan fulminó con la mirada al joven intentado que con eso desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. No resultó._

 _Entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que la morena se había quedado mirando fijamente el rostro de Mitsuo. Sus ojos se abrieron como cuencas y las alarmas saltaron en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué lo veía Ran de esa forma? ¿Por qué no apartaba la mirada? ¿Por qué empezaba a sonreír Ran de esa manera?..._

 _¡¿Y por qué Mitsuo se estaba acercando de pronto?!_

 _Lo haría. Da igual como se viera. Conan gritaría como viera que se acercaran un poco mas a su Ran._

 _E iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta como Ran, de pronto, parpadeaba como si estuviera aclarando su mente después de un profundo pensamiento y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, giró la cara para seguir mirando la película. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo había estado a punto de pasar hace un segundo? Oh, claro, hablábamos de Ran... Conan soltó una risa incrédula. Su Ran era muy inocente algunas veces. La risa atrajo la atención de la joven que lo miró curiosa y con la ceja alzada. El pequeño se sonrojó levemente al haber sido pillado observándola y negando suavemente la cabeza, volvió a centrar de nuevo su atención en la película._

 _La película continuó y conforme pasaba el tiempo ficticio, Conan sentía como la chica que estaba a su lado se iba tensando. De nuevo, temía por la niña maldita._

 _La pantalla del cine mostró como el sol se escondía tras las montañas del hotel donde se hospedaban los protagonistas. Cuando la noche cayó, el niño no pudo evitar mirar a Ran de reojo y se dio cuenta como los labios estaban firmemente presionados y tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada, como si no quisiera enfrentarse directamente._

 _Conan sabía que quedaban escasos minutos para que la niña apareciera de nuevo y con eso, el chillido y susto de los demás de la sala... y de Ran. No quería verla de esa forma. ¿Para qué estaba él sino? Sabía que era absurdo lo que estaba sintiendo, pues simplemente estaban viendo una película, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así. No era solo por la película, sino algo mas profundo. Quería que supiera que estaría ahí. Que estaba ahí._

 _Y por eso, esta vez sí lo hizo. Sin pensar en nada más, Conan alzó la mano y la colocó encima de la de Ran._

 _Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y con asombro, observó al niño que a pesar de que no la mirada directamente sino que veía la pantalla con su cabeza apoyada en el otro brazo, aferraba fuertemente su mano. Una sensación de calidez se extendió por el cuerpo de la chica que sonriendo levemente y sin apartar el amarre, se giró de nuevo a la película._

 _Y cuando apareció la niña en la pantalla, por supuesto, Ran se asustó. Pero la calidez de la mano de Conan hacía que una sensación de seguridad y confort se instalara en ella... sabiendo que no estaba sola._

Al principio ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, se dio cuenta Shinichi. No sabía exactamente que hora era pero lo mas seguro que fueran altas horas de la madrugada. La tormenta todavía seguía y Shinichi estaba seguro de que tardaría bastante en irse. ¿Toda la noche? No estaba seguro, pero casi. Sabía que debería haber dormido un rato aunque sea, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Y si por los truenos se despertaba? ¿Y si lo veía dormido y, siendo como es ella, no lo despertaba? Prefería quedarse despierto, vigilando sus expresiones.

Podía sonar muy cursi y por eso no lo decía ni tampoco lo pensaba mucho, pero a Shinichi le encantaba verla dormir. Ver esa serenidad y tranquilidad, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran metido en una caja y los hubiera tirado al mar, hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Pocas veces, por no decir escasas, había visto a Ran de esa manera después de hubiera _desaparecido_. Y por eso cada uno de los momentos que la veía así los atesoraba en su corazón.

De un tiempo para acá, Shinichi empezaba a notar a Ran más inquieta. Lo que empezó con mover la cabeza solamente, llegó a que se acurrucara aún más contra ella misma. Como de pequeña.

Shinichi se alzó sobre sus codos y mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente, observó a la chica como se iluminaba u oscurecía por los gustos del cielo. En esos momentos deseaba coger a Ran y encerrarla en un lugar tranquilo y apacible, para que ella no tuviera que estar en tensión incluso durmiendo. ¿No tenía bastante de día? Por su padre y por Shinichi, de una manera u otra, había estado envuelta en casos policiales. Asesinos, sicarios, francotiradores... Y Ran nunca se había dejado arrollar. Había luchado con firmeza contra todo. Pero era la llegada de una tormenta el desasosiego y la inquietud se podía ver en sus pupilas. Odiaba las tormentas.

Y él sabía perfectamente como se ponía con ellas. Por eso, no había podido dejarla sola esta noche a pesar del peligro al que expondría a su corazón al tenerla ahí a su lado. Era muy difícil verla todos los días y no poder decirle nada, viéndola sufrir y tener que callarse. Pero si en algo podría ayudarla, aunque fuera mínima mente, lo haría.

—Detective idiota...—musitó la chica, entonces.

Shinichi se sobresaltó al oírla pues estaba segura que se estaba refieriendo a él.

—Maniático de los misterios... ven... ven a mi lado...

Y Shinichi pudo distinguir la súplica y el ruego que se ocultaba en sus palabras.

 _Cuando Ran alzó la cabeza por décima vez en la tarde para observar el cielo, Mitsuo le preguntó._

 _—¿Qué te ocurre, Ran? No dejas de mirar al cielo. Si es por mojarte, no te preocupes, todavía tardará un rato en llover— intentó tranquilizarla el joven, pero en esos momentos la chica apenas lo escuchaba._

 _Al salir de la sala del cine, en el cielo ya estaban empezando a amontonarse las nubes. Y poco a poco, mientras que Ran, Conan, Mitsuo, Sonoko y Souta habían ido a una cafetería a tomar algo, las nubes habían ido asentándose en el cielo de forma silenciosa. Ahora, a poco tiempo de oscurecer, el cielo era de color gris oscuro y el ambiente estaba tan cargado que hizo que interiormente Ran se estremeciera. Sabía lo que avecinaba esas nubes._

 _Con ambas manos detrás de su nuca, en una postura despreocupada, Conan observó con algo de inquietud a Ran. Él también se había dado cuenta y no veía el momento de volver a casa. ¿Qué pasaba si empezaba la tormenta con ellos en la calle? Si sus deducciones eran buenas, los únicos que sabían de su miedo contra las tormentas eran él, Agase y sus padres. Si no quería decirlo ella, no era muy bueno entonces que se asustara con todo el mundo delante cuando un trueno sonara._

 _—¿Eh? Ah, no. No te preocupes, Mitsuo. No es nada— salió Ran de sus pensamientos y negando con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, intentó quitarle importancia. Matsuo no se lo creyó mucho pero lo dejó pasar._

 _—¡Hoy me lo he pasado genial, chicos!— afirmó Sonoko con una enorme sonrisa. Ésta iba andando detrás de Mitsuo, Ran y Conan junto con Souta— ¡Tenemos que volver a quedar un día de estos!_

 _—Claro, me encantaría— aceptó Souta mientras curvaba sus labios._

 _—Por mi no hay problemas. Cuando queráis— secundó Mitsuo y le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa a Ran que, de nuevo, estaba en sus pensamientos. Frunció levemente el ceño y para atraer la atención de Ran al mundo terrenal decidió pasar su brazo por los hombros de esta._

 _Ran se sobresaltó por el gesto y con sorpresa miró hacia el joven._

 _—¿Estás por ahí u otra vez te has ido?— dijo, sin embargo, Mitsuo como si no pasara nada y simplemente estuvieran andado normal por la calle._

 _Conan estuvo a punto de encender sus zapatillas de alta intensidad que le dio Agasa, para darle una patada a ese idiota. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a estar así con Ran?!_

 _Pero, Ran, con un movimiento de hombros, se sacudió el brazo de encima. Se alejó unos pasos del chico con la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro y Conan no estuvo seguro si fue por la situación de hace un momento o por lo que ocurriría dentro de poco._

 _—De verdad, no es nada— expresó levantando ambas manos— Solo estoy un poco despistada—esbozó una sonrisa y Conan supo que era fingida. Y como siempre le mandaba su corazón y mente, fue a ayudarla._

 _— Ran, quiero irme a casa— se metió Conan acercándose a la chica y cogiéndole la mano. Ignoró la corriente eléctrica que le recorría cada vez que pasaba eso— Pronto va a empezar un programa en la tele que me gusta mucho y además estoy cansado. ¡Vamonos, Ran!_

 _Conan pudo apreciar alivio y gratitud en los ojos de la joven mientras lo miraba como si lo hubiera salvado, sin pensarlo, de algo malo._

 _Sí, claro, sin pensarlo._

—Shinichi... idiota... te necesito... No te vayas de mi lado... Quiero verte... Shinichi...

 _Las primeras gotas cayeron justo cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaba a la Agencia de Detectives Mouri o la residencia Mouri y el primer trueno se escuchó cuando Ran estaba fregando los utensilios de la cena de ambos. Rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y llevó sus manos a los oídos mientras soltaba un chillido e intentaba esconder la cabeza en su propio pecho bajándola, para minimizar un poco todo. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada._

 _Conan que estaba en el salón viendo la tele, al escucharlo rápidamente se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia la cocina. Al verla allí encogida, sintió como su corazón se oprimía._

 _—Ran...— murmuró con voz rota creyendo que no lo oiría._

 _Pero si lo oyó y la chica alzó la cabeza para poder mirar al niño que estaba parado con expresión triste en la puerta de la cocina. Intentó sonreírle._

 _—Oh, Conan, lo siento, no quería asustarte— lamentó Ran en voz baja._

 _Conan la observó fijamente por unos segundos. Aunque intentara camuflarlo delante de él se notaba el temor y la inquietud tras los ojos azules de la chica. Cogiendo aire, Conan se acercó a la chica y cogiendo su mano, empezó a tirar._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Conan?_

 _—Ven conmigo, Ran._

 _—Pero... pero tengo que termin..._

 _Conan tiró mas fuerte y Ran finalmente se rindió al chico y anduvo con él._

 _—No te preocupes, ya lo harás mañana— le dijo Conan. Ran suspiró mientras asentía._

 _Cuando pasaron junto a la tele y el niño la apagó, Ran se extrañó más._

 _—Conan, pero si ese era tu programa favori...— pero se calló abruptamente cuando el segundo relámpago de la noche retumbó en la sala. Ran se encogió angustiada y solo se llevó una mano a los oído puesto que la otra no había soltado la de Conan, es más, la aferró aún con mas fuerza. El niño solo pudo ver impotente la reacción de la chica._

 _—¿Estás bien?— preguntó al pasar unos segundos para que la chica se tranquilizase._

 _Ran empezó a estirarse cuidadosamente aún sin soltar el amarre. Observó unos segundos a Conan en silencio como evaluando y finalmente, asintió. Conan no quiso profundizar mas el tema por lo que, asintiendo de vuelta, insistió de nuevo a la chica a andar. Llegaron a la habitación de Ran y Conan hizo que se sentara en su cama. La confusión y asombro se mostraban en su rostro, pero el niño todavía no daba explicaciones a lo que hacía, y simplemente murmurando "un momento", salió de allí._

 _Entró en la habitación de Kogoro y de entre sus cosas sacó un libro algo viejo. Lo observó fijamente por unos segundos y después volvió a la habitación de Ran._

 _Se la encontró en el mismo lugar que la había dejado pero supo que se había levantado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera por la foto enmarcada que tenía en sus manos y miraba casi sin pestañear. Sabía cual era. Ran y él en el Tropical Land._

 _Los segundos pasaron en los cuales Ran no dejaba de mirar la foto y Conan la veía a ella, ambos sin moverse. En algún momento, Ran sintió la presencia de alguien mirándola y subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los del chico. De nuevo, Conan se sonrojo suavemente al ser pillado observándola. Los ojos azules de ella viajaron desde sus ojos hasta el libro que tenía en las manos y Conan se imaginó un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza._

 _Otro trueno estalló y estaba vez la chica se aferró con fuerza al marcos mientras cerraba los ojos, siendo iluminada por las luz que entraba por la ventana._

 _Cuando Ran volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que Conan le tendía el libro._

 _—¿Qué pasa, Conan?— preguntó insegura y soltando el marco de fotos a su lado en la cama, cogió lo que le tendía el chico. Le dio la vuelta y leyó la portada. " **Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes** ", estaba escrito en ella. Los ojos de Ran se abrieron y con sorpresa miró de nuevo a Conan— ¿Qué ocurre con este libro?_

 _Una parte muy grande de él se moría de vergüenza ante lo que iba a pedir, pero esa era la única forma que podía pensar en ese momento para que olvidara de su alrededor. Así que, inspirándose profundamente e ignorando el sonrojo que todavía perduraba en sus mejillas y se hacía un poco mas intenso, habló._

 _—Ran... ¿podrías... bueno, podrías leerme este libro?— murmuró con sus ojos fijos en el libro en cuestión. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos._

 _Conan contó diez segundos antes de escuchar la clara y relajada respuesta de la joven._

 _—Claro, ven aquí._

 _Cuando Conan subió la mirada se encontró como Ran sonreía de verdad por primera vez desde que salieron del cine._

 _Y así, el tiempo pasó para ambos chicos. Conan se había tumbado junto a ella en la cama para estar mas cómodos mientras escuchaba embelesado la voz de Ran hablar sobre su detective favorito, Sherlock Holmes. Durante el tiempo que estuvo leyendo en los momentos en el que el trueno se escuchaba, Conan notaba como la voz de la chica se paraba de pronto y como todo su cuerpo se tensaba a su lado, pero cuando todo acababa, Ran reanudaba la lectura._

 _Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y, en algún momento de la noche, con la firme presencia de Conan a su lado, Ran se quedó dormida._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico al verla por fin dormida. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla le quitó el libro de las manos y lo colocó en la mesa junto al marco de fotos. Apagó la luz de la habitación y de nuevo, volvió a la cama._

Cuando Shinichi sentía que estaba a punto de dormirse quedando un rato para que amaneciera, Ran se despertó. Abrió rápidamente los ojos con un jadeo en el mismo momento que la luz que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba.

El chico maldijo por dentro mientras se espabilaba y observaba la reacción de Ran.

Al principio se sintió desorientada por unos segundos no sabiendo muy bien donde estaba, pero cuando empezó a tomar conciencia de la situación, se llevó una mano al pecho justo donde tenía el corazón y giró la cabeza para encontrar a una persona a su lado.

—¿Shinichi?— preguntó Ran en un murmullo. El corazón de la joven aumentó de velocidad mas todavía cuando la presencia del chico hizo que evocara los recuerdos del pasado. Recordaba perfectamente esas noches asustada en la cama y de pronto aparecía Shinichi para sostenerla en sus brazos y tranquilizarla de una manera que solo conseguía él. Pero cuando enfocó bien, se dio cuenta que no era Shinichi el que estaba allí...— Oh, no, eres tú, Conan.

Y el chico no supo como sentirse ante el tono de desconsuelo y tristeza al escuchar el nombre de Conan salir de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, Ran?— preguntó Shinichi mirándola a los ojos. En esta ocasión las lágrimas no estaban surcando sus mejillas como cuando se la encontraba de pequeña cuando iba a su habitación, pero tenía los ojos aguados y eso causaba el mismo retortijón de estómago en su cuerpo.

Ran apretó firmemente los labios intentando que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Esas palabras... esa voz... todo era tan dolorosamente agradable.

Pero quién estaba a su lado era Conan, su pequeño Conan y aunque no era lo mismo, Ran agradecía profundamente en su corazón el esfuerzo que hacía para ayudarla. Había veces en las que eran tan malditamente parecidos los dos...

Shinichi no estaba. En ese momento no estaba a su lado, pero en las noches de tormentas aunque no estuviera lo sentía en cada poro de su ser. Sentía sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente, apretándola contra él.

Y en ese momento, aunque no estuviera a su lado, sentía la presencia de Conan a su lado realmente reconfortante. El despertarse aterrada y sentir la presencia de Conan a su lado, apoyándola como cada vez que lo necesitaba, la ayuda de una manera que él no se podía ni imaginar. No, no era Shinichi el que estaba a su lado.

Pero a cambio tenía a Conan.

Ran sonrió suavemente.

—Conan...— murmuró.

Y como en sus recuerdos, Ran vio como los ojos de Conan se agrandaban un segundo antes de acercarse a ella. Su corazón saltó cuando los pequeños brazos la rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

Así, ambos terminaron dormidos momentos después. Ran con la seguridad y confianza de tener a Conan a su lado y Shinichi sabiendo que había cumplido su palabra.

 _No importaba que tuviera 18, 30, 7 o 45 años, siempre la protegería._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, pequeños y pequeñas detectives!**

 **Necesitaba escribir algo _kawai_ de esta hermosa pareja y después de todo un día en ella, esto es lo que me ha salido. ¿Qué tal? ¿A quién no le gustaría que Shinichi te abrazara por las noches para protegerte? *-***

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 _ **¿Merece algún review? :3**_

 **Ah, y que se me olvidaba: los personajes no son míos, porque de ser así, Shinichi ya se habría confesado a Ran desde hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo. La historia, por otro lado, es enteramente de mi imaginación.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo caso!**


End file.
